Dana Vaughns
Dana Vaughns is one of the members of IM5, and along with Gabe Morales and Cole Pendery, is one of the only remaining members of the group. About Dana Hey everyone! My name is Dana Vaughns, II. I’m 18 years old and originally from a small town near Pittsburgh, PA (BLACK AND GOLD ALL DAY)! Just a little bit about me… I love having fun! I truly enjoy singing, dancing, and acting. When I’m not doing those things, I love hanging with my friends, family, and playing basketball, golf, and video games. I started this whole entertainment thing when I was 10 years old, but I had an interest in performing and showing people my talent at the age of 7. From there I took dance and singing lessons and I remember always wanting to just draw everyone’s attention to me!! So, as life went on, I got more serious about my craft. My wonderful parents realized my passion early on and I’m so thankful that my family had the means to move me out to L.A. Without my parents, I surely wouldn’t be in this amazing situation! As you know, I’m in a band called “IM5″ and I’m absolutely crazy about being in this band!! I mean, wouldn’t you enjoy hangin’ with 2 other dudes that feel like they’re your brothers and be able to tell them anything? I know I’m glad that I have four people in my life like that! So, looking into the future of “IM5″, I just wish us much success. I hope that when it’s all said and done, I can say I had an effect on the world! I also want to stay close with my bandmates for many years to come!! Eventually, I want my kids to look up to me not only for being a successful artist, but as a person that keeps strong bonds with people who I truly love!! Just so you get to know me a little better….. I’m a Capricorn and I’m also an only child!! My favorite color is red and I love shoes!! Like I said, I enjoy hanging with friends! If we went out to eat, I would probably grab a Philly Cheese steak!!! Then to top it off, I’d have a little sherbet for dessert! So, I think you have a pretty good understanding of who I am now… as a person and a performer!! Thanks for reading! External links * * * Trivia *His favorite superhero is Superman. *He was a Kidz Bop Kid for 2 years (featured on Kidz Bop 16-19) *His pet peeve is when people step on his shoes. *His favorite food is fillet mignon. *He is an only child. *He loves basketball. *He met Cole Pendery before the formation of IM5. *He had a fish named Bubbles when he was younger. *His favorite animal is a penguin. *He appeared in the Hannah Montana movie and was featured in the Hoedown Throwdown scene. Gallery Category:IM5 members Category:People Category:Current members Category:Friends